Inset Boss Name Here
by Lithium Picnic
Summary: Jane moves to Castle Rock with her father and three brothers. Awesomeness ensues. Just read. Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

"Jane! Jane, wake up, you loser!" I opened my eyes slowly, groaning. I looked up. My older brother, David, grinned down at me.

"David, why don't you just wake me up at a more reasonable hour?" I mumbled, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I sat up on my bed and yawned.

"Dad wants you to go to the market and get some milk so we can have breakfast. You know there's no food in this place." He snorted.

"Maybe that's because this is our second day living here," I retorted. I pushed him and laughed. "Get out here, I have to dress."

He left. I sighed softly. Generally, moving is stressful. Especially moving across the country with three brothers and the world's most immature dad. I guess maybe I should describe myself and the situation before I go on. You know, before anything cool happens in the story.

My name is Jane Geller. I'm sixteen and 5'1. I have dark red hair and blue eyes. My brothers always laugh at me for my height. I'm kind of on the skinny side... nothing wrong with that, I suppose. I do, however, think there is something wrong with how pale I am. I really need to discover sunlight again.

My oldest brother is David. He's eighteen and a senior. This is his last year with us and I'm worried about what he's going to do after high school. I don't think he has good enough grades for college. Lord knows we don't have enough money to send him off to an expensive college....Anyways; David is almost as immature as my dad. David lives for the moment and has always had a way with the ladies. A ladies man, I guess.

Then, there is Carter. He's my identical twin so obviously we look alike. He's older by six minutes. Carter is really shy and quiet. He loves to write poetry and ask me deep, philosophical questions all the time. A lot of people call him a social outcast, but I don't care. He's my best friend.

So, after David, Carter, and me there is Ralphie. Ralphie is eleven and very sweet. I love the little guy and he is really curious, like most kids his age, I guess. There isn't much to say about Ralphie. He's a good kid. Ralphie is the only one of us that looks like dad. The rest of us look like my mother, Angela.

Finally, there is my dad. Malcolm Geller. He's tall and skinny with black hair and bright green eyes. He laughs a lot and its always an impossible task to make him see the seriousness of situations. I'm surprised my dad can still manage to be cheery these days, since my mother died. Her name was Angela. She died in a car crash about a year ago. Dad always says that all of us kids take after her, looks wise. Except Ralphie, who looks just like dad.

So there you have my family. We moved to this small town called Castle Rock yesterday. My mother's mom was getting ill and she lived here. Dad decided the best way to take care of her is to move here. Don't ask me to explain it.

Okay, so this is it for now... I need to go to the store and get the milk so we can fix breakfast.


	2. Carter's New Friends

Okay, so yes...it is been called to my attention that boys and girls can't be identical twins. Just goes to show you how intelligent I am! Well, I apologize for the stupidity...lets just pretend in this story that they can, though. Thanks!

The rest of the day (after my quest for milk) I explored the town. I wanted Carter to come with me, but he refused.

"No way," He said, shaking his head. Carter hated new places along with meeting new places. Just part of that whole "anti-social" nonsense.

"Okay, if you're sure." I had said reluctantly.

So, anyways, the town itself was pretty small...and also very boring. I went in a diner and ate a hamburger. It was okay, I guess. The most exciting thing that happened to me all day was an old man in the booth behind me fall asleep. I guess he thought Castle Rock was boring, too.

So, after my amazingly boring day, I came home to my unfamiliar house. David opened the door before I could knock.

"This place sucks." He greeted gloomily.

"I know." I nodded, just as depressed as him.

"You know...I only saw a few hot girls here today. That's it." David said. He looked upset at the prospect of not being surrounded by beautiful women.

"I'm sorry," I said, shrugging. I went up to my room and tried to unpack. I didn't get far, though. The sound of voices coming from Carter's room (the room next to mine) distracted me. There were three voices. Two of them I had never heard before.

'Who is that?' I thought, concerned. I pulled myself away from the exciting duty of putting away shirts and walked over to Carter's doorway. There were two boys in his room, sitting around with him.

"Carter?" I asked, confused.

"Oh! Hey, Jane. Um...Jane, this is Gordie and Chris. Chris, Gordie, this is my twin Jane."

I shot him an inquisitive look.

"Oh, Gordie lives next door. His mama sent him and Chris over with a pie to welcome us. So, you know, I let them in. They're cool." Carter explained.

So much for being anti-social.

"Oh. That's cool, I guess." There was an awkward silence while we all tried to think of something interesting to say. I took this moment to study the two boys.

They looked about me and Carter's age. Gordie was tall and skinny with brown hair and large doe eyes. Chris was a tad bit shorter, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I noticed a large bruise on his arm.

"Okay...well, I'd better go," I said finally. I left the room and went back into my bedroom. I seriously needed to finish unpacking.


End file.
